Mal Pensada
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Sango se aparto de allí sonrojada, Miroku tenia una expresión pervertida en su rostro y Shippo no entendía nada, ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, volvieron a acercarse a la puerta y esperaron.


Capitulo Único:

Yo Pov´s

Hoy hacia mucho calor, todas mis amigas estaban en la picina y yo sacando a pasear a mi perro, ¡Que disgusto!, estaba tan enojada que nunca me di cuenta que alguien venia hacia mi, obviamente me di cuenta cuando ya había chocado contra él, o en este caso contra ella.

—Ouch!, lo siento yo...—me trate de disculpar, pero al ver quien era me alegre— ¡Sango! ¿Como estas?—le pregunte a mi amiga contenta, de repente escuche un maullido y mire hacia abajo saludando al pequeño neko— Jaja, no me olvide de vos Kirara...—le dije mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

Sango me sonrió distraida— Hola Taishi, yo... tampoco te vi disculpame—me dijo ella avergonzada.

—No pasa nada, ¿Pero porque estas así? —le cuestione— ¡¿No me digas que volviste a pelear con Miroku?! ¡¿Que te hizo?!... Ese hentai, ¡Vos deja que yo le rompa las...!—mi monologo de violencia fue interrumpida por mi amiga.

—¡No!, nada de eso... Fue algo que sucedió hace dos días—dijo Sango para volver a sonrojarse hasta el extremo.

—Y...¿Que paso? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Pues... Esta bien, pero lo que te voy a contar no le vayas a decir a nadie ¿Entendiste? —me dijo seria y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Claro!, confía en mi —le dije mientras cruzaba los dedos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Bueno veras... —empezo ella— Hace unos días que no teníamos nada con respecto a Naraku y los fragmentos de Shikon, así que decidimos descansar unos días en la aldea de Kaede y...—

Fin Yo Pov´s.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Flash Back.

—¡Excelencia es usted un hentai!, ¿Es que no podia mantenerse quieto? —le cuestionaba la taijiya al monje que ya estaba todo asustado por el aura negativa que emanaba la chica.

—Lo siento Sanguito, prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer —le decía Miroku tratando de sonar convincente, obviamente esto no se lo creyó ni Kirara.

Lo que había sucedido era que Sango, Miroku y Shippo junto con Kirara acompañaron a Kaede a juntar unas hiervas medicinales para Aome que había salido herida en una pequeña batalla e Inuyasha se sentía culpable y se quedo con ella, después de contarle las noticias a la anciana los jóvenes volvieron a la cabaña mientras que Kaede siguió juntando un par de medicinas más, fue allí cuando Miroku aprovecho para tocarles los atributos a Sango y ella lo abofeteo y empezó a recriminarle lo sucedido.  
Pero antes de volver a discutir, unos gemidos se escucharon de la nueva habitación que Inuyasha y Miroku habían construido hace poco para las chicas, Sango y Miroku extrañados se acercaron hasta la puerta y pegaron sus oídos allí para oír mejor.

—Inuyasha...—se escucho el gemido de una mujer, a la que los chicos reconocieron como a Aome.

Sango se aparto de allí sonrojado, Miroku tenia una expresión pervertida en su rostro y Shippo no entendía nada, ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, volvieron a acercarse a la puerta y esperaron.

Otro gemido se escucho por parte de Aome y un gruñido de parte de Inuyasha.

—Aome... estas muy suave ¿Ves? —dijo Inuyasha, luego una risita se escucho de Aome.

—Si, Inuyasha... ¿Puedo tocarte yo también?— dijo Aome y Sango estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas, Miroku también quedo boqui-abierto y su expresión pervertida creció.

—Claro Aome... mira—luego de eso no se escucho nada más, un suave gruñido se escucho y los chicos ya no sabían que hacer.

Shippo que no entendía nada así que salio de la cabaña junto con Kirara para ir a jugar con los niños de la aldea, Sango y Miroku querían irse también ,pero no podían despegarse de la puerta de la habitación, otro gemido de Aome se escucho, pero este había sonado diferente.

—Aome, ¿Te duele? —le pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

—No te preocupes... sigamos—dijo la suave voz de Aome.

Sango y Miroku se miraron sorprendidos, ambos sabían sus amigos se amaban ¿Pero desde cuando ellos estaban juntos? Cada uno se sintió traicionado con sus amigos, Miroku con Inuyasha por no decirle que él y Aome-sama ya habían estado juntos íntimamente y Sango con su amiga por no decirle que Inuyasha por fin le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos.

Un quijido de protesta de parte de Aome alerto a los metiches, ellos se pegaron más a la puerta, otro quejido por parte de Aome se escucho y un fuerte gruñido de Inuyasha asusto a los jóvenes que retrocedieron.

—¡Aome!, dije que te lo metieras en la boca...—un pequeño forcejeo se escucho en la habitacion— ¡Aome obedeceme! —gruño Inuyasha enojado.

— ¡No detente, vas a derramarte sobre mi! ¡Basta! —chillaba Aome— ¡No lo hagas, por favor Inuyasha!—dijo con voz lastimera

Sango sintió llenarse de odio ¿Acaso la estaba obligando? ¡Maldito desgraciado!, como puede obligarla a hacer algo como eso, Miroku tampoco podía creerlo, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado de parte de su amigo, muy enojada la taijiya se levanto de su lugar y de un fuerte golpe abrió de par en par la pequeña puerta de madera.

—¡Detente Inu...—Sango se cayó al ver tal escena.

Inuyasha y Aome estaban vestidos en la habitación, el hanyou tenia su hakama hasta las rodillas, los pies de ambos estaban en una gran fuente con agua y peces dentro, Inuyasha tenia a Aome agarrada de una mano mientras que en la otra había un vaso con agua de color extraño, la miko tenia su mano siendo sostenida por la del hanyou, mientras que la otra estaba en el pecho de Inuyasha, la pareja vio a sus amigos que estaban en la puerta extrañados.

—¿Sango que sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? —decía Aome mientras trataba de safarse del agarre del hanyou pero este no sedia.

—No-no...-y-yo y us-uste-ustedes...—la pobre chica estaba más roja que el ahori de Inuyasha, Miroku suspiro y hablo por su chica.

—¿Puedo preguntar que tanto están haciendo? —dijo el monje y Aome le mostró su pie.

—Estoy dejando que estos pecesillos se coman la piel muerta de mis doloridos pies jeje... Inuyasha tenia razón, esto es muy relajante— Aome suspiro de placer al sentir sus pies relajados.

Sango se sonrojo furiosamente, con que esos suspiros de placer eran por los peces, "_Genial", _se dijo con sarcasmo, Inuyasha aprovecho el distraimiento de Aome y le hizo tragar el contenido del vaso, Aome gimió en proteste y miro furiosa a Inuyasha.

—¡Te dije que no lo derramaras!, esto es asqueroso Inuyasha —se quejaba Aome mientras golpeaba el brazo del hanyou.

—Khe!, no te quejes...—le decía enojado— Esto es bueno para ti, así los músculos no te dolerán mañana—le dijo Inuyasha.

—Ya lo se, pero su sabor es horrible—exclamo la miko.

En ese momento llega Shippo con Kirara, el pequeño kitsune vio a sus "padres" extrañado, ¿Porque tenían sus pies allí?, el niño miro también raro a Sango, pues ella estaba tan roja que parecía explotar, iba a preguntar que sucedía pero gracias a un movimiento de cabeza de Miroku el niño no pregunto.

—Oye Inuyasha, ¿Para que sirve lo que están haciendo? —cuestiono el niño.

—Estos peces se comen la piel muerta que quedan por culpas de las caminatas... Además, Aome me dijo que estaba dolorida y esto es lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacerla sentir mejor ya que dan un buen masaje—le respondió el hanyou.

—¡Quiero probarlo! —dijo feliz Shippo mientras se colocaba su hakama hasta sus rodillas y se acercaba hasta la pareja.

—Yo también quiero probarlo, necesito un masaje —decia Miroku y se preparaba para meter sus pies en la fuente.

—Sango tu...—Aome se quedo en silencio al no ver a su amiga allí.

Fin Flash Back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yo Pov´s.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedio— me dijo toda roja.

—Aah Sango, eres una mal pensada —le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza— La compañía de Miroku te hace muy mal...—le dije con burla.

—Si bueno, yo ya me voy...—decia Sango— No se lo cuentes a nadie ¿eh?, adios Taishi... —despues de eso mi amiga se subio en una gran Kirara y ambas se perdieron en el cielo.

—Oye Babe ¿Nos vamos?, ya quiero que las chicas se enteren jijiji (n.n) —dije feliz, mi perro ladro moviendo su cola y ambos nos volvimos a casa.


End file.
